Legend of theft
by DaylightMoon11
Summary: Welp, were stuck in gta 5 now. Contains some mild swearing. Please read only if it doesn't bother you.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone of fanfiction, Me and my friend AbbyRoseflame24, (mostly Abby's Idea) That me and her do a Grand Theft Auto Four swords power of Seven Crossover, In this me and Abby our normal people but, we have exceptional Heist knowledge. Though the Five (Red, Vio, Shadow, Green, and Blue) are the same. Only me and Abby change. Remember that we will do all the option's and our own stuff. Have fun with this and remember to Review and follow both of us, And let's get this started._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Daylight Mansion <em>**_Abby Pov_

It was another Day at the mansion with me, Rayna, and the Five hero's of Hyrule. We where chilling out in the living room like as if it was any other day.

"Hey Abby?" Red had came over to me.

"Yes Red?" I answered him.

"Why is the T.V. the way it is?" He asked me. I removed my phone from my face to see blue getting mad at it, the T.V. was only disarrayed colors and it was moving everywhere. I saw Rayna reading while everyone else was checking out the T.V. , I slapped the book out of her hands.

"What the hell was that for!?" she yelled at me.

"Look at the screen," I said pointing to thee T.V. she looked and her mouth fell open.

"What the Fuck?! Not again!" She called out, then a few large flashes came and we all blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Los Santos news<em>**

Today in Los-Santos Strange lights have been seen on mount Chiliad, When police came to investigate there was a group of seven children running from the scene. When police tried to get the children the two females had fire arms on them and had shot warnings at the police as they ran into the woods and had been lost, on the other note Los-Santo's has been called the most polluted area in all of the planet.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Beaches of Los-Santos <span>**Franklin Pov,_

I was walking around the beach with Lamar since me and him are supposed to repo two cars.

"Man this shit's gotta around be here some where," Lamar said.

"Unless they buried it under the sand Fool, Another brilliant Lamar Davis production" I replied.

"Man, Fuck you," he replied to me.

"Hey, excuse me homie," He asked a old lookin' Mother fucker, "Can you tell me where Bertolt Beach hose is?" He asked him,

"No, homie, I cannot," He replied.

"Man, would you come on, Fuck!" I told Lamar.

"Actually yeah.." The white dude stood up, "It's that house right there, With the yellow stairs," He told us.

"Yeah, Good looking out homie, appreciate it," Lamar said thanking him.

"Man, Get your stupid ass on, Damn!" I yelled at him pushing him forward," Why don't you ask him if he knows the fucking owner? Or better yet, get some sky writing that read's there's a couple of nigga's here about to boost some cars, in case someone didn't realize," I told him.

"See what you don't realize, is that we ain't boosting, This shit is legit Business," He replied to me.

"Legit? Oh yeah, I forgot, huh? 401Ks, Tax returns and all, Yeah right," I started to get irritated.

"You the one all pumped up on doing this lick, Nigga, I'm getting my money in the hood, I'm straight, Fool, I'm cool," He said to me.

"You cool? Cool what? Slinging dope and throwing up gang signs? Yeah right," I replied to him.

"Whatever, Homie," He replied to me, We then walked right over t the spot.

"Yeah, Homie, This is the sipdnot right here, Your boy Simeon wasn't bullshitting," he said in awe.

"Man, get your ass in there," I told him.

"Bring your ass, Fool, always trying to boss somebody," I closed the gate to get in, "come on," He said crouching down as we both hid to get the cars, " Come on, Shit, come on," I followed him and saw a stray cat on the guy's transformer, "Damn, This nigga must got the baby dick," Lamar said.

"Yeah, all this shit got paid with for with bad credit," I replied, We saw the two car's.

"Whoohoo, Come to daddy. Which one you want, Nigga?" Lamar asked me, I choose the red one, " Like that? Bobby big dick on the nigga, huh?" He said to me/

"Shit, for real homie," I replied "Damn, this mother fucker got robo-roof and everything, nigga."

"He shoulda paid the nizotel." said Lamar

Lamar laughed.

" Man, you got to grind to keep that shit. Now it's back on us." I said.

Lamar said " Hell yeah, I wanna see what it do. Hey, hit me on the speaker phone, Lo"

Lamar sped off.

" Oh, it's like that? For sho', homie." I said. I sped after him.

" Right up here, homie. I'm 'bout to go slow for yo' bitch-ass." Said Lamar on the phone.

" Eh, remember we have to be careful with these rides, homie. 'Cause Simeon ain't about to dock my pay again..." I said.

Lamar replied" Homie, man, if you need some bread, I could hook you up with jb's tow truck. It ain't go glamor but there some money to be made."

" So him and Tonya can smoke crack in peace? Homie, I'm good." I said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Outside Simeon auto place <strong>_Franklin_

I was close to the shop, Lamar already beat me in the race we was havin'. Suddenly this kid ran in front of the car and I swerved to avoid 'im. What I didn't avoid was a telephone pole.

The kid seemed like he was tryin' to say somethin', but just didn't have it in 'im.

" Ya know, It very dangerous runnin' in the street, kid." I said.

" I'm sorry, mister. I didn't see anyone coming down the road." He said.

The kid looked 'bout 12 and was wearing this red costume.

" It's fine, kid. But next time, Make sure ya check twice, ya hear?" I asked.

The kid nodded before running off.

" Man, I sure hope that kid has a powerful guardian angel." I said to myself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little house outside of town <strong>_Rayna pov_

" And, there! Last picture finally in place." I said.

" I still don't get how you two lost all you powers, except that spawning stuff one." Said blue.

" We can only spawn money things, everything else is gone. Even our animal features are gone." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Little house outside of town **Rayna pov_

_" And, there! Last picture finally in place." I said._

_" I still don't get how you two lost all you powers, except that spawning stuff one." Said blue._

_" We can only spawn money things, everything else is gone. Even our animal features are gone." I replied._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Simeon Car dealership <span>**Franklin Pov

Well shit just got weird after that weird lookin' kid came 'round with his costume. I had just pulled into the dealership to hear Simeon selling a car to someone,

"I don't get you, bro" The guy sounded 15 or somin'

" You are a racist and I don't like you, and I will not sell you this car, I will not, you make my skin crawl, you neo-Nazi," Simeon told 'im, "Ah, you are all the same," He said then looked at me, " This racist insulted me," Simeon told me and Lamar,

"Ay, what's up, fool? Who you callin' a nigga," Lamar walked up to him bein' taller than 'im,

"No, no, I'm not callin' nobody a nigga," he said getting flustered, kinda like that one kid I saw runnin' 'cross the street,

"Man, What the fuck?" Lamar replied at the kid,

"I.. I.. mean, N-word, I.. I.. That's not cool man, I don't say that," he replied gettin' scared,

"You're Fuckin' right, and you'd better keep it right, 'Cause this man right here, He's an international businessman, a Multiculturalist," Lamar told 'im,

"That I could not have said better myself, But seriously, maybe he's not a racist, but I don't think he is man enough for a car like this," Simeon said,

"W..wait a second," He started to say, but Lamar laughed,

"This guy right here? Him?" Lamar slapped 'is chest, "Get him a hybrid, That's a real man's car," Lamar said, Then both 'im and Simeon where laughing,

"I think you are right Lamar, You'll get a tax rebate, I understand, money is an issues, Eh," he asked him,

"Money isn't an issue," He replied,

"This is the best part, watch this when he real him in, he gonna get all this fools money, watch this," Lamar tried to get me to watch but I shrugged him off,

"Look man, I gotta go," I told him and he laughed, " Hey, Simeon, I'm out, I'll holla at ya, homie," I told him waving bye, as I walked through the back gate,

"It's the best part, man," Lamar said, I could hear Simeon still talkin' to the kid,

"So Jimmy, are you sure you sure you are man enough? Take the wheel and show me," Simeon said,

"Ugh, sure, uhh, okay," He replied to Simeon, I got in my car,

"How 'bout we fall through, Homie?" Lamar said to me, we started to drive back home when Lamar started talkin'

"This stump change, how am I gonna kick a bad, grown and sexy bitch, if I don't got a fat pee-zocket," Lamar started to say,

"Who you trying to impress?" I asked 'im,

"Your auntie, Denise, with all that ass, nigga, she got ass," Lamar said,

"She grown, Yeah, She grown into a fuckin' idiot," I Replied,

"Naw, she's sexy." Lamar replied,

"Sexy? She more like obsessed with sex, nigga," I said back to 'im,

"No, mad for that penis, That's exactly how I like my women," Lamar said back seductively, we reached my auntie's house,

"Man, shit, It's good to be home," I said pulling my car into the garage, we both came out of my car and Lamar started talkin' again,

"Wassup, can a log come up in your crib?" Lamar asked me,

"Man, fuck you, I'll see you at work,"I said rejectin' him,

"Ah, nigga, don't hate me 'cause im beautiful, nigga, Maybe if you got rid of that old yee-yee ass hair cut you got, you'd get some bitches on your dick, Oh, Better yet, maybe Tanisha will call your dog-ass, if she ever stop fucking with that brain surgeon or lawyer she fucking with, Nigga." He went all out on me but I swear couldn't understand a word 'e said,

"What?!" I called out, ""Ugh," I sighed, I entered the house and saw that my auntie was watching the news.

"Strange accordance has been happing in los-Santo's as seven children where caught trying to run away from the police earlier today, no-one has any trace of them and no names have come up, here's a picture of the seven leaving their first sighting," The news caster showed a picture and out of the Seven kids the one in a red suit was one of them, 'This kid really better have a strong ass guardian angel,' I thought as I walked into my room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>House outside of Los-Santo's <strong>Abby's pov

Never thought I'd say this but I kinda don't like living in Los-Santo's, I can Already tell the Five are just as bored as I am since I don't really know how to forfeit a driver's license so I can't drive around and be all rowdy like I usually do while playing GTA 5. I saw Red had came back, all I was really doing was laying on the couch that we could afford, which was anything.

"Hey Red," I heard Blue say as he was practicing with a normal kitchen knife, he must really miss his sword if he's practicing swinging a knife like Jeff the killer,

"Hi Blue, I just finished getting some grocery's," Red replied, I Got up and helped him out but also grabbed Blue's knife,

"Blue, you ain't Jeff the killer, I would know, so quit pretending to stab someone," I said placing the knife back in it's holder, blue sorta growled at me,

"You wanna run that by me again?" I said my southern accent getting strong,

"Bitch, you already know not to-" He was about to say somethin' till I grabbed is shirt,

"You know who's stronger! be careful what cha say now ya here!" I said my southern accent getting to it's max point. Blue stared at me angrily, he knew his place. As I let go he just walked away and started to help Red unpack the grocery's. I knew this would be around the time at the house I would go back to mine and help Toon Link out with thing's since my adventure with him, I sighed and went on the couch and started to watch the news.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this, Sorry me and Abby took a while.. I was lazy.<strong>_


End file.
